wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Imp
, the Imps | capital = Legion Stronghold, somewhere in the Twisting Nether | faction = Burning Legion | character = Not applicable | mount = Not applicable | homeworld = Unknown | leader = None | language = Eredun, Demonic | height = 1-2 feet (presumed)}} *The first demonic pet available to a Warlock. *A quest can be obtained from your trainer at level 1 to gain this pet. *A ranged nuker pet, suitable for use in a party. Has good damage, but no threat or damage mitigation (initially). *The Imp is the Warlock pet with the most mana, and the lowest health. *The Imp is also the only Warlock pet that doesn't require a Soul Shard to summon. *The Imp is the only pet that that talks. Background The Imps are a mischievous and nefarious race of small, fiendisch creatures. They are granted to the Legion's warlock as familiars. Although their frames are tiny, they are able to store tremendous anmounts of fel energy. Abilities The Imp possesses one offensive ability and three defensive abilities. Its only mode of attack is Firebolt, a ranged Fire spell. Two of its defensive abilities, Fire Shield and Blood Pact are buffs for party members. Its fourth ability, Phase Shift, grants the Imp invulnerability. Its Master Demonologist effect is to mitigate threat, and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase Fire damage. Acquiring The Warlock trainer in each race's starting area has a quest for you -- supposedly it's available at level 1, but you may well be level 2 or higher by the time you find your class trainer. While the quest is possible to complete solo at level 1, it is more likely that players new to the game will accomplish it at level 3 or 4; you will have to fetch some item or items, probably killing some mobs in the process, and return it to the trainer. You'll receive the Summon Imp spell. Imp Tips A common mistake some warlocks make is to tell their Imp to attack when Firebolt isn't set to auto-cast. Since Firebolt is the Imp's only attack form, this gives it nothing to do; right-click on the Firebolt button to fix it. An Imp will also not attack if it is out of mana; it will also refuse to attack mobs that are immune to fire. When Phase Shifted, the Imp is not capable of attracting threat or even attention from mobs. It is not supposed to be capable of setting off traps, but this is debated (one point of contention is whether it can trigger the dragon eggs in the Rookery in Upper Blackrock Spire). The Improved Imp talent increases the damage done by Firebolt, the Stamina increase provided by Blood Pact, and the damage returned to attackers by Fire Shield. A Warlock with Dark Pact can set the Imp to Passive and use it as a mana "battery," since the Imp has so much mana and regenerates it quickly. This allows the Warlock to move on quickly after battles, tapping Dark Pact a time or two while running. This is not as efficient when using the Imp to attack, however, because Firebolt uses its mana quickly. The Stamina buff from Blood Pact makes it worthwhile to have the Imp out in a party even if you don't have it attack. If a Warlock has Demonic Sacrifice or Master Demonologist, the Imp's benefits under those talents (increased fire damage from spells and decreased threat from mobs) can be very useful in some situations. Although Soul Link increases the damage provided by both the Warlock and Imp, an Imp absorbing damage from a Warlock under attack will not last very long. Imp Stats Here is all the Imp Stats through its levels, based off of a Human Warlock player with Blood Pact turned off. Level 60 stats are based off an Undead Warlock with Blood Pact also turned off. As of Patch 2.0.1, you have to turn off all Buffs and take off all items, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Imp Trivia The Imp is one of the few pets in the game that talks. When asked to attack, it will sometimes complain about it in Common or Orcish. At other times, it says something indecipherable in Demonic. It is possible that the Imp is saying REALLY nasty things about its master when it speaks Demonic - if so, imps should consider themselves lucky that none of us can understand it yet. * With the new patch (2.0.1) There are now new Voice-overs that happen when the imp is ordered to attack: "Is this REALLY Neccesary?!" "Can't we all just get along?" "This was NOT in my contract!" When casting Fire Shield: "What's in it for me?" "Do I have to?!" When Casting Blood Pact: "You know we've had some real good times together but I really think I should start seeing other warlocks. Just a little on the side. No no no it's not you, it's me. I just really need my space" When Dismissed: "Don't call on me, I'll call on you." "Goodbye. Thanks." Notable Imps * Impsy * Pimgib * Pusillin * Terrorspark Category:Warlock Pets Category:Imps Category:Demons